A Whole New Galaxy
by MusicalArtist185
Summary: They may have overthrown Levana, but their story isn't over yet. One-shots about the Lunar Chronicles's characters following the end of the war as they step into a whole new life. A whole new galaxy.
1. Leaving Luna

**A/N: This is Cress, Thorne, Wolf, and Scarlet leaving Luna. Now this is Cresswell even though I like Wolflet. It's also in Thorne's POV because I love Thorne and that's really the only reason I need.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Lunar Chronicles**

 **Thorne's POV:**

 _His hand throbbed with a blinding pain. Thorne looked down and could only see dark blood running down his hand. Cress had shot off two of his fingers. Barely allowed to think about the agony, Levana tightened her grip on his mind and force him to run towards Cress. She looked away from the queen and at Thorne, and saw him rushing towards her, a glinting knife in his hands._

" _No" he thought._

" _Kill her"_

" _No"_

" _Kill her"_

 _He was powerless. Thorne easily knocked away her arm before driving the knife into her stomach. He couldn't pull it out. She wouldn't let him._

" _No" Cress gasped. Shock, horror, and fear splashed across her face._

 _Dread filled his heart._

 _"She would die"_

 _"It was his fault. All his fault…"_

Thorne abruptly sat up, covered with sweat. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He tried to still his rapidly beating heart. It had been weeks since the battle at the palace, and he still had nightmares of that one moment, watching the light slowly drain from Cress's bright, blue eyes, and seeing the alarm and terror spread across her face. That fear haunted him. He caused it. She of course had forgiven her, but he still hadn't forgiven himself. Thorne shook off the sleepiness, quickly combed back his hair, and walked across the hall to Cress's room.

She had been able to walk in short bursts, but today was the day her doctors thought she would be fully healed. Today was the day they would hopefully leave Luna. Her room was right across his, and he had helped her get out of bed every morning. Thorne quietly opened her door and walked in.

Cress was sleeping peacefully on her back. Her lips parted and pursed as she breathed. Her eyelids were closed tightly hiding her vividly blue eyes. Thorne silently tiptoed towards the bed. After gently pushing a few stray, blonde hairs off her forehead, he pressed a small kiss on her temple. He had done it so many times, she was barely startled. Cress only gradually stirred, smiling up at him.

"Good morning," Thorne whispered.

"Hi Captain. Today's the day," her voice was tinged with excitement as well as drowsiness.

"I know. Are you ready?" Thorne waited for her nod, "Can you try to get up or…"

"Hold on. I'm going to try."

He watched as Cress struggle to get up. His heart pounded with shame and guilt when he saw a flicker of pain flash across her face. He kept his arm about an inch away from her body just in case, but it turned out that she didn't need it. She was able to get out of bed without help. They both could barely contain their excitement.

"You ready?" he asked

Cress looked at Thorne, smiled, and said "You know… I am."

 **A few hours later**

Thorne impatiently waited in front of his Rampion for Cress, Scarlet, and Wolf. He was eager to leave the confining domes of Luna. He arrived early to help load the first batch of the letumosis antidote going to Earth. They were going to administer the medicine to Paris first. Once the plague was under control in France, Scarlet and Wolf would stay while he and Cress continued to travel. Thorne heard talking and laughing and turned to see his friends walking towards him. Wolf had his arm around Scarlet, crushing half of her hair. Scarlet was wearing her favorite red hoodie and jeans. Wolf had to get a whole new wardrobe to fit his modified body. A black t-shirt and black pants made him look mysterious but the joy in his green eyes came only from Scarlet. And walking in front of them was Cress.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts with a white, sleeveless top and a pair of white flats. Her blonde hair had grown out slightly, but was tied up into a high ponytail. She looked like she had grown up on Earth all her life. Her casual clothes made her look adorable in his eyes.

"Well look at you lazy slackers. I've been waiting forever."

"Whatever Thorne," Scarlet said, rolling her eyes. Nevertheless they hugged, and he and Wolf fist-bumped. The two carried in their bags and a few more boxes of antidotes leaving Cress and Thorne alone. Striding up to her, he saw a blush and a smile spread across her face.

"Well lead the way _Captain_ ," she said.

 _Aces she was amazing_. He held out his arm, and she took it.

"Right this way." He gave her a cocky smile before melting and giving her a kiss. When he pulled back, her eyes were wide with excitement but with a hint of anxiety.

"Are you nervous?"

Cress took a deep breath, "It's scary to be on the edge of finally living out my dreams."

"Dreams huh… I don't suppose I'm one of them," he said cockily while raising an eyebrow.

Cress deep blush contradicted her response of, "More like dreams of seeing the world."

He gave a knowing smirk that seemed to say _Yeah right_.

"Hey lovebirds! Get on this ship or we'll leave without you!"

Thorne looked up to see Wolf and Scarlet grinning.

"Well look who's talking," he replied, walking with Cress towards the ramp. When they left Luna, he could see their whole lives ahead of them. And he couldn't wait to take it on.

 **A/N: So what did you think? I hope Thorne isn't too OOC but I still loved writing this. I hoped you liked it!**


	2. A Cresswell Wedding

**A/N: Okay so I know this idea's been done like a million times, but I still really wanted to do a Cresswell wedding. It includes the proposal, both Cress and Thorne's POVs, and just a LOT of fluff (I couldn't ruin the day for my favorite Lunar ship). So this is it! This is what they've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Lunar Chronicles**

 **Cress's POV:**

Cress was sleeping peacefully when a loud noise woke her from her slumber.

"Wake up! It's your wedding day!" screamed Iko.

Cress immediately started smiling and laughing. She practically leapt out of bed. Iko had a grin from ear to ear, showing her perfect, white teeth. She started jumping, her blue braids bouncing around her face.

"Today's the day!" Cress said in a sing-songy voice.

"I know! Everyone's waiting for you outside!" Iko yelled as she left her bedroom.

Cress breathed a deep sigh. Today she would become a wife. Thorne's wife.

They had gotten engaged almost a year ago. The two had been travelling together for a year and had already seen Scarlet and Wolf and Cinder and Kai get married. After a few months, Thorne had started to act a little strange. She was surprised when he took her to the town of Kufra on an emergency letumosis antidote run. They had already distributed the medicine to all of the cities in North Africa. She was even more surprised when he suddenly got nervous, turned to face her, and drop down on one knee.

 **Flashback**

 _"Thorne? What are you doing?!" she gasped, her voice breaking._

 _Thorne's eyes filled with emotion. "Cress, I love you. I guess I've felt this way for a long time now, but it took me a while for me to realize my feelings. When I snuck into the bathroom here in Kufra, and," he gulped, "heard you sing for the first time… that's when," Thorne looked up at her and all Cress could see was love and happiness, "that's when I first started falling for you. So I brought you back here so we could start a new part of our…Hey stop laughing!"_

 _"I'm sorry Thorne. I'm just so happy, and it's really funny seeing you try to be romantic. It's so different from how you normally act."_

 _"Yeah Cress, I know. Aces this is really hard."_

 _"I know, none of it has ever been easy."_

 _"Well this will be."_

 _He took out a small, red box and slowly opened it in front of her. In it was a small ring with a sapphire in the shape of a heart. Flanking it were two diamonds set on a silver band. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth._

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _"Of course!" Cress held out her hand, and Thorne slipped the ring on her finger._

 _"I love you," they both said at the same time. Smiling and laughing, Thorne bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Cress reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back as he pulled her even closer. When they pulled away, she couldn't stop smiling._

 **End of Flashback**

"Okay, I'm done," Iko said giddily.

Cress opened her eyes and stared into the full length mirror. She nearly began to tear up at the reflection. She turned to face Iko, Cinder, Scarlet, and Winter. They all beamed with joy. Cress gave them a twirl, and it was followed by 'oohs' and 'ahs'.

"You look beautiful Cress-friend," Winter exclaimed.

"Thorne is going to love it," assured Cinder.

Cress was so overcome with emotion, she could only nod. Scarlet handed her the bouquet and wished her luck. One by one, her friends left, until it was just her and Jacin. When they were planning the wedding, she needed to pick someone to walk her down the aisle because her actual father had died. She chose Jacin because he protected her when she was stuck in the Lunar palace all alone. In fact all of her male friends were playing a role in the wedding. Jacin was walking her down the aisle, Kai was officiating the ceremony, Wolf was best man, and Thorne was, of course, the groom.

"You ready?" asked Jacin with a grin that contradicted his regular serious attitude.

The sound of the traditional, wedding march floated to her ears. Cress took a deep breath, touched her precious engagement hanging on a chain from her neck, and said,

"I am."

 **Thorne's POV:**

Thorne was waiting anxiously for Cress. He looked at Wolf and he said, "Hey good luck."

"Thanks."

He glanced at Kai, and the Emperor of the Commonwealth winked. Thorne rolled his eyes, but the wedding march sent a new batch of nerves shooting through him. _Don't be silly. It's just Cress. You can do this. You're Captain Carswell Thorne. Be confident._

He turned around at just the right moment. She was slowly walking towards him as their eyes met. Cress's face immediately brightened, a rosy, pink blush tinted her high cheekbones. She practically radiated joy. A giddy smile spread across her face. Her golden hair was curled ever so slightly into beach waves. Iko had styled it so it tumbled over one shoulder and pulled back in certain places. Mascara highlighted her sparkling, blue eyes.

Gradually Thorne took in her dress. It was a strapless white gown with a scalloped neckline. It had hand-beaded, embroidered lace and tulle over a satin, A-line dress that came in the back to form a small train. A sky-blue ribbon that matched her eyes was tied around her waist. Of course he didn't know any of this; he only knew she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen.

She finally reached him as the final note trailed off into the air.

"You look stunning," he whispered, "absolutely stunning."

 **Cress's POV:**

His complement made Cress's skin tingle and her smile spread even wider. She was sure the corners of her mouths reached her freckles.

"And you clean up pretty well yourself," she whispered back. His mouth hitched up into her favorite half smile. A small blush blossomed across her face, but he really did look good. His perfectly tailored tux made him look toned and sexy. His gray vest and black bowtie made him look like a character from a net-drama. His pocket handkerchief matched the color of her ribbon. They coordinated perfectly. In fact she couldn't imagine the day could get any better.

A small cough brought their attention to Kai who was awkwardly waiting for them to continue.

"Sorry Your Majesty," Thorne said with a wink. "Please continue."

"Um…Right. Friends, family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the most delightful union of Cress and Thorne," Kai looked at each of them in turn, beaming. "These two have been through it all, but they made it, and most importantly they made it together. I can definitely say for anyone who has known them that they are _perfect_ for each other."

Cress glanced up as Thorne looked down. Both of them smiled at each other.

Kai continued, "There is a very old saying that 'opposites attract', and it applies here today. They seem like complete opposites. These two were literally worlds apart. Cress, I can't imagine what it must have been like alone on a satellite for _7_ years. Yet you are sweet, friendly, kind, generous…"

"Uh Kai? Standing right here,"

"Just being nice Thorne. Speaking of Thorne. When I first knew of you, you were just a criminal on the run from justice. But then I got to know you, and you are so much more than just a thief. I know how much you love her. And Cress I know how much you love him. You are both brave and loyal to each other, and you complement each other so well because you make each other stronger. Now when I watch you guys, I can't imagine one without the other. Because Cress is Thorne's and Thorne is Cress's. They were meant to be, and are ready to take the next step. So Thorne do you take Cress to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Thorne looked down with pure joy. "I do."

"And Cress, do you take Thorne to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Cress had waited her whole life for that moment. "I do."

"Now for the vows. Thorne?"

"Right. Cress, you are an amazing woman. You did the impossible. You changed me. You didn't know me before, but I was selfish, manipulative, and insensitive. I only cared about myself. Cress yow always thought I was the hero, but you're wrong. You are. You are brave, and you are beautiful," Thorne tucked a strand of Cress's hair behind her ear and smiled. "And I love you, but you deserve someone much better than me. So my vow to you is that I promise to cherish every second I spend with you. I promise to become better every day. I promise to become the man you deserve. I promise to strive to earn your love."

Cress's eyes began to mist, and she managed to grin even wider. Kai had to say, "Cress…um…the vows," to snap her out of her trance.

"Oh. Okay. Captain," she said while Thorne beamed at the endearing nickname, "You're right, I believed you were this daring, dashing hero who would save me, the damsel in distress. And you did. By teaching me to have confidence. By teaching me that I am not just a helpless girl and that I can save myself. And I can't thank you enough because all my life, people have forced me to believe that I am worthless. Just a useless shell who doesn't belong anywhere, but you proved them…me wrong. And it was unfair of me to hold you to this expectation, but," Cress took a deep breath, "you exceeded it, _by far_. I don't love you because I think you're this perfect guy that I created. I love you for you. Because in your own way, Thorne you are my hero, my prince charming, my friend, my soulmate, and I am and will always be yours."

Kai then pulled out two gold bands, and handed them to the happy couple.

"With this ring, I thee wed," they said in turn.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Kai announced.

Thorne leaned down and kissed Cress with the gentleness only a man completely and absolutely in love could give. Their kiss was filled with adoration for each other. Cress reached up to ruffle his hair, amazed at how soft the feathery locks were, while he wrapped his arms around her waist so he could pull her even closer. The audience erupted when they broke apart staring into each other's eyes, lost in them.

"I love you," Thorne whispered.

"I love you too," Cress answered, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"You ready Mrs. Thorne?" he gave her favorite cocky, one-sided grin. It made her heart flutter and a blush rose to her face yet again.

She slipped her arm through his. "I am." They turned and slowly walked down the aisle, a married couple.

 **A/N: I had so much fun writing that. Hopefully it isn't too fluffy although in my mind Cresswell can never be too sweet. I don't really know how a wedding is supposed to go so…if I messed up the order, sorry. But I'm pretty happy with how this came out.**


	3. A Thousand Years

**A/N: This is my first Songfic (Is that what they're called?), and I chose "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri which is a really beautiful song. And if you haven't heard it, stop and go listen to it. I think it fits Winter and Jacin's relationship for reasons you're about to see! So I hope you guys all like it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Lunar Chronicles or A Thousand Years**

 _Heart Beats Fast_

 _Colors and Promises_

That feeling. What was that feeling? It was a familiar one; one she only felt when looking at _him_. It was this flutter that warmed her soul whenever she saw his blonde hair or beautiful blue eyes or the rising sun in his smile. He swore to always protect her, to always be there for her

 _How to be Brave_

 _How Can I Love When I'm Afraid To Fall_

She wanted more right? Of course she did. But what about the court and her stepmother? It was improper and wrong. But she couldn't stop herself from falling completely in love with him. She was just too scared.

 _But Watching You Stand Alone_

 _All of My Doubt Suddenly Goes Away Somehow_

He asked to see her. He _never_ did that. And she let herself hope for something. She was a fool. He was ordered to kill her, and she would never see him again. She never told him. Somewhere deep inside her she knew that this was her last chance. He was standing there and suddenly she wasn't afraid.

 _One Step Closer_

She was daring and took a step closer to him.

 _I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You_

 _Darling Don't Be Afraid I Have Loved You For a Thousand Years_

 _I'll Love You For a Thousand More_

Winter said, "You must know. I cannot remember a time when I didn't love you. I don't think such a time ever existed," before capturing Jacin's lips with hers.

 _Time Stands Still_

 _Beauty in All She Is_

He had known her ever since she was born. They had been friends forever but now things had changed. She was no longer the little girl from his past, but a beautiful young woman. A beautiful woman who was just beyond his reach.

 _I Will Be Brave_

 _I Will Not Let Anything Take Away_

 _What's Standing In Front of Me_

Bu he knew one thing. It was his duty to protect her, and he would do anything to keep her safe. He stayed by her, refusing to let her die. Even when she had to escape, every action was for her. In fact ever since he could remember, everything he did was for her because he loved her.

 _Every Breath_

 _Every Hour Has Come to This_

She was so close to him. He knew that he was supposed to kill her but he'd save her. He had to. Unexpectedly she kissed him, and this was what he had waited for.

 _One Step Closer_

He knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer.

 _I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You_

 _Darling, Don't Be Afraid I Have Loved You_

 _For a Thousand Years_

 _I'll Love You For a Thousand More_

Deep inside him, Jacin knew that he had always loved Winter, and he was sure he always will.

 _And All Along I Believed I Would Find You_

 _Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me_

 _I Have Loved You For a Thousand Years_

 _I'll Love You For a Thousand More_

They won't give up hope. They haven't yet and it was only a matter of time until they were freed.

 _One Step Closer_

 _One Step Closer_

Levana was dead, and Cinder was in charge. With Winter healing, they're so close. So close to their happy ending. So close to just being able to love each other.

 _I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You_

 _Darling, Don't Be Afraid I Have Loved You_

 _For a Thousand Years_

 _I'll Love You For a Thousand More_

 _And All Along I Believed I Would Find You_

 _Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me_

 _I Have Loved You For a Thousand Years_

 _I'll Love You For a Thousand More_

The princess and the guard. Winter and Jacin. They've come so far; there is so much ahead, and they'll face it like they always have. Together.

 **A/N: I'm really happy with how this turned out, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, and if you have an idea for what you want to see, please tell me. Thanks!**


	4. Memories to Last a Lifetime: Part 1

**A/N: Oh you guys know the typical excuses. I was busy, had writer's block, and etc. So I basically forced myself to write this. It's a cute and fluffy peek at everyone's future. Their kids start to notice that their parents can act very strange sometimes. Why do they do it? We know, and they'll learn eventually.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Asher Danny Thorne:**

His first memory was a voice. Actually it was a singing voice. Asher later learned it was his mother singing him an old lullaby. And she continued to whisper the lyrics to him every night until he outgrew the familiar melody.

His second memory was a hand. A hand that caressed his once tiny head, love exploding from every touch. Asher's father would always stroke his head when his mother sang. The pats were soft, pleading him to fall asleep. That gentle touch transformed into a hand ruffling his light brown hair.

Asher loved his parents even though he was now approaching his teenage years, and his father was dead set on embarrassing Asher every chance he got. Like when he had his first crush, there was one word to describe it. Humiliation. But despite it all they meant everything to him even if they acted strange sometimes.

His father was once a famous captain who helped saved the world. Yeah he was proud to be Asher Danny Thorne, son of Carswell Thorne. But there were certain times when his mother confused him. She mostly called her husband 'Thorne', but the key word was 'mostly'. Sometimes she would look at him through her lashes and with a coy smile call him 'Captain'. Asher would then get even more confused. His father would smirk and kiss her on the cheek. All for a nickname. What was so special about it? Wasn't it just a word?

His father also baffled Asher. Every now and then he caught him sitting outside of the bathroom door, just working on his portscreen. This was one of those days. But unlike every other time, Asher decided to sit next to him.

"Why do like sitting out here?" he asked.

"Just listen." And Asher did. He could hear the sound of their shower and a faint voice. He realized with a surprise that it was his mother's singing voice. She finished a powerful song in a foreign language only to move on to that old lullaby.

"So…you just like hearing Mom sing in the shower like a creepy stalker."

His father just laughed and said, "Aces you make me sound like a pervert."

"Pervert?"

"You didn't hear that from me. Meaning just never say that in front of your mom."

Asher smirked and was already planning on ratting him out to his mother. But he got serious quickly. "But I don't understand why you do it?"

That made his father stop and think.

"I guess because it's a memory."

That confused Asher even more. "What kind of memory."

"A memory of _love_ ," he teased. All Asher could do was roll his eyes.

" _Dad._ "

"I know it sounds cheesy, but it reminds me of everything we went through to fall in love."

"Dad…then what is love?" His father was taken aback.

"I can't really explain it Asher. It's something you'll find out on your own. You know I never understood it until I met your mom, but let me tell you something. It just takes the right person to teach it to you."

"So then was Mom that person?"

"Yeah…" There was a lull in the conversation until Asher decided to ask another question.

"Why does she call you 'Captain'?" A smile broke on his father's face.

"It's another memory."

"But it's such a small thing."

"Asher, sometimes the smallest things are what you love the most. Your mother taught me that too."

If anyone asked he would have denied it, but he snuggled (he was embarrassed to even think of that word) closer to his father. He was surprised but put an arm around Asher. He could feel a hand stroke his hair, and that familiar touch was comforting. They just sat and listened until the water turned off.

"Go on son; get out of here unless you want to see your mom naked."

"Ew dad." Asher got up to leave and turned around. He raised an eyebrow, asking whether he would be going alone.

"Nah, I'm going to stay, you know." His father gave him a knowing look. It was replaced with regret. "Please don't tell your mom about that too. She'll kill me."

"I make no promises Dad." Asher turned to see the look of fear in his eyes before walking off laughing. His father was right about one thing. He would remember these moments because, yes his family was strange sometimes, but he loved them. And memories of love can be found in a song, or a name, or a touch, or anything that really matters.

 **A/N: I was planning on doing all four couples in one chapter, but I kinda used up all of my inspiration in this one. I figured I'd post this and write the other three later. I thought it was really sweet but let me know what you thought by reviewing. I'll try to update this and my other story soon.**


	5. Memories to Last a Lifetime: Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the slow update. So the ship of this story is…Wolflet! Yay! I know that some of you think that the 'Alpha' relationship between Scarlet and Wolf is a little overused and/or kind of a cop out (I really don't know the word for it because I like their relationship). Anyways I thought that it would work the best for this story. My definition of the word is going to be inspired from Kai's wedding speech along with some of my other thoughts so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Astra Kesley**

Astra had a great life. She loved the farm, her parents, and her neighbors. Sure she had to get up at a ridiculous hour and work like crazy to help out. Not to mention it was dirty, hard work, but after years of doing it she enjoyed the almost therapeutic schedule. So yes Astra appreciated how busy she was, but what she really loved were the quiet moments. Like the delicious meals courtesy of her mom. The evenings spent gazing at the stars. Or the nights spent squished against her parents as they watched movies together. Sometimes they would just drift off as the ending credits rolled across the screen and wake up at the crack of dawn, tangled in each other's limbs.

It was one of those mornings, and Astra found herself between the two of them. Her head rested on her father's broad shoulder while her legs were draped across her mother's lap. A large blanket covered the three of them to protect them from the cold winter air.

She rubbed her tired eyes when a flash of silver hanging around her mother's neck captured her interest. Astra could tell the metal was shaped into a single word but she couldn't tell what it said.

"Astra wake your father up please. I'll get some breakfast ready," her mother said while walking towards the kitchen. She giggled softly at her father's snoring figure.

"Come on Dad! Wake up!" When her words failed to wake the sleeping lump, Astra tried shaking him only to get a grunt in response. "Mom! He's not waking up!" Even her shouts didn't work! She tried shaking him harder when she spotted a mass of red curls behind her back.

"Some days your father drives me crazy. How he can sleep so well is beyond me." Her mother came walking back into their living room to see Astra barely moving her father. She looked up at her mom with eyes that screamed "Help!" She got a laugh before she got any actual assistance.

"Come on Ze'ev! Get up!" her mother yelled. Now they were both shaking the third member of their family to no avail until they heard a loud crash. With their combined efforts, they managed to push her father off the couch. Astra was laughing almost hysterically as he woke up with a startled yelp.

A teasing smirk was plastered on her mother's face as she said, "I guess all these years on the farm have really tamed your instincts Ze'ev. You're about as slow as the chickens."

"Shut up Scarlet. It's not like this was an actual fight because I'll have you know I'm as sharp as ever."

" _Right_. Said the snoring guy with drool on his face." With that, her father tried to inconspicuously wipe the dried saliva off of his jaw as her mother turned back towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," she called back. Astra looked down at her father who was stretching and yawning. Suddenly she noticed something she had never payed attention to before. It was a tattoo.

Now her father was one of the kindest and most caring people she knew, but unfortunately his looks deceived him. With his history, impressive physique, disheveled hair, and faded scars, her father certainly looked like the man to have a ridiculous amount of tattoos. But this was the only one that she knew of. It actually took her a minute to realize what it was because she definitely wasn't expecting a… _tomato_?

The red was glaringly bright against his olive skin, and written diagonally across was the word 'Scarlet' in a beautiful, intricate font. A silver star was partially hidden by the 't'. Out of all of the possible shapes, why would he pick a fruit? It was odd to say the least.

"Hey Dad?"

"Hmm, Yeah?" It was followed by another yawn. "What's up?"

"Why do you have a tattoo of a tomato?" Her father glanced down at his side and smiled.

"It's my favorite food," he answered simply.

"So you got a permanent picture of your favorite food tattooed on your skin. You know what Dad I'm not going to judge, but why have Mom's name written over it?"

"Well the tomato is my favorite because it was your mother who introduced it to me when we first met." Astra was silent for a grand total of three seconds before she burst out laughing.

"Aces that was like the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. That's it; we are never watching another chick flick again."

"And you have been spending too much time with Thorne whenever he visits. Oh and by the way, with the amount of romance films Cress makes him watch, he's probably way worse than I am."

"Oh he is _so_ going down the next time they visit." The two shared an evil, excited glance before chuckling heartily.

"Okay, so you've explained the tomato and Mom's name; what's with the star?"

"Well I got the idea from Cress actually. A while ago I told her that your mom was my alpha, and she told me that Scarlet was my alpha star, which is the brightest star in a constellation. So since she's my brightest star, I thought I'd add it."

"Oh my stars! That was the most cliché line ever!"

He grinned. "I know. I was trying." They started laughing yet again before Astra's mom interrupted.

"What are you two giggling about?" she asked.

"We're just planning on how to humiliate Thorne the next time we see everyone," her father answered.

"Okay, I want in on that, but after breakfast. Come on, it's ready." They all walked towards the kitchen where there were plates of fruit and fresh baguettes waiting for them. As her mother sliced the bread, Astra saw the necklace and realized that it said 'Alpha'. Her father had also said that word, but she had no idea what that meant.

"What does 'Alpha' mean?" Her parents shared a glanced.

"Well you know that your mother and I have been through a lot right?"

Astra nodded. "Understatement of the year."

"Yeah that's for sure Ze'ev. Anyways, we call each other that because it reminds us about what we mean to each other," said her mother.

"Okay I am ready for the cheesy explanation; lay it on me."

"Your father's right; we haven't exactly had the easiest life. But being an alpha means that we don't care what gets in our way, because what really matters is that we stand up for our love. We fought hard to be together, and we never let anything stop us, and we will never let anything stop us."

As a female teenager, Astra struggled to keep any sassy comments at bay because she actually had a concern.

"Do… Do you think I'll ever find my alpha?" Her question was tentative and scared.

"I have no doubt that you will." Her father smiled at her warmly. They ate in silence until Astra's mom said, "You know the Thornes are actually coming this weekend, and I think they're bringing Winter's family from America. Oh and yes Asher is coming." A blush spread across Astra's face, and she got knowing glances from both of her parents.

"I…I don't know wh…what you're talking about," she stuttered.

"Well, _I_ think that you are closer to finding a possible alpha than you think." Yeah, there was a lot of laughter at her tomato red face.

 **A/N: Tomato…Get it? (laughs weakly)… Yeah I'm not funny. Oh well, I tried. So I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if Wolf is a little OOC but you know I figured that since Scarlet isn't kidnapped, and they've been living in peace for a while that he would've loosened up just a little. And I personally love the idea that everyone is secretly planning against Thorne just because it'd be** _ **so**_ **sweet to mess with him. Please review and I think Kaider is next. Oh and don't you think that the Lunar Chronicles would make an awesome movie series. Who would you cast?**


	6. Memories to Last a Lifetime: Part 3

**A/N: *hides in shame at myself* I feel kind of bad that I haven't updated this in forever but better late than never. So this time I'm going to do Kaider. Like I love Cinder and Kai, but they aren't my favorite. That title is reserved for Cresswell because it's Cresswell, and that's all I need to say. But they are definitely cute and sweet so I hope I do them justice. (Ugh it took me forever to come up with a name. Because she's royalty, I'm giving her a lot of them. Half are Chinese and Japanese, which I think she would end up being. And I don't think Kai has a last name so I used a standard Chinese one. Plus I'm giving him some extra names too.)**

Her name was Amaya. Of course her official title was Princess Amaya Kaori Mei Zhang of the Eastern Commonwealth, daughter of Emperor Kaito Lee Naoki Zhang and Empress Selene Channary Jannali Zhang-Blackburn former queen of Luna, and the defeater of the evil Levana Blackburn, otherwise known as her aunt. But if you actually called them that instead of Amaya, Kai, and Cinder, they'd probably roll their eyes after you left the throne room. Besides giving her the _ridiculously_ long name, Amaya had a couple of the best parents in the world.

They were kind and benevolent, the perfect example for the young princess. But also funny and sarcastic so that she wasn't constantly embarrassed when their almost family visited. The Kesleys, Thornes, and Clays were so close to her parents, their kids were practically Amaya's cousins. She admired their bravery, knowing that only truly strong people could prevail in such horrific times. But she envied their marriage.

When she was younger, she used to turn her head and gag at their PDA. But now her teenage self found it quite sweet. It was endearing to know they were still in love after all those years. It gave her hope that she would find someone out there. Maybe way out there but still. When she watched them, Amaya noticed how they subtly leaned into each other and of course the not-so-subtle flirting. She was used to those little things, but there was a big thing that still confused her. Every once in a while, on a really clear night, she could find her parents sitting in the gardens watching the night sky.

There usually was absolutely no reason to be out there. No meteor showers, crazy lights, or Luna being oddly colored. Nope just a plain starry sky. So when she saw them out there one night, she joined them.

"Hey sweetie, what's on your mind?" asked her father.

"I was just wondering why you two always come out here," she looked up, "there's nothing to see."

"But aren't they breathtaking?" asked her mother. Amaya had to agree that the sky seemed extra beautiful with zero clouds and Luna at its fullest.

"Yeah but you guys do it so often. There's nothing special going on."

"Are you sure?" Her father tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Aren't they more beautiful when we watch them together?"

Amaya looked back up at the sky. "Yeah," she said with a peaceful smile on her face.

And when she felt her father's arm around her and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, she had never felt more at home.

 **A/N: I wasn't sure how to end this and it's not my best. But I hope you enjoyed. I only have Jacinter left and I have no idea what to do. If you guys have something you want to see, please tell me. Thanks!**


	7. Memories to Last a Lifetime: Part 4

A/N: Hi guys! So I don't really have much of a plan for this so let's hope for the best. *crosses fingers* Ok last but not least, we have Jacin and Winter. It took me FOREVER to come up with an idea because to be honest, I don't read many any Jacinter stories. But I still want to write them a good story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles series.

"I'm gonna kill you Asher!" Jackson looked up to see Astra's face soaked and red with anger. "I'm on your team!" He rolled his eyes at Asher's mischievous face. It was just like his almost-brother to throw snowballs at his own teammate. With a heavy sigh, Jackson threw his ball of ice right at Asher's smug smile.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"It's called winning the game by attacking the enemy instead of my own team. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah but did you have to hit the face?"

"You hit Astra in the face," countered Amaya.

Asher waved his hand like it was nothing so Jackson naturally had to hit him in the face again. The corners of his mouth lifted into an amused grin at his gaping mouth after the snow melted away.

"You could at least spare my pretty face Jackson."

"What pretty face? Does your mom have a magic mirror hiding somewhere?"

His other 'siblings' didn't try to hold back their laughter. At least the parents were hiding it behind hands or coughs except Uncle Thorne who yelled, "Nice one Jackson!"

"Wow thanks Dad," Asher deadpanned. Everyone watched in amusement at the father-son interaction, but that made Jackson realize someone was missing. So his father was busy, whatever. He was gone almost all the time. Jackson didn't want to think about it. He had to put someone in his place anyways.

"It's just a fact. You really need magic with a face like that. And I think everyone agrees."

"Ha ha Jackson. At least it's better than this-" Asher threw a snowball at Jackson's face then quickly took a picture on his portscreen. "I was a temporary laugh," he showed the picture of his expression, "This is blackmail."

"Oh you are going down!"

* * *

After topping off the cups with a couple (okay so maybe more than a couple) of mini marshmallows, Jackson took the piping hot chocolates to his mom while a few marshmallows spilled out (fine, so he used half a bag, no big deal).

"Thanks sweetie (A/n I feel like Winter would be a 'sweetie' kinda person). Did you have fun with everyone?" Winter started giving her son almost all of her marshmallows that she knew he wanted. He only gave her some to be polite.

"Yeah. It was good seeing all of them."

"Even Asher?"

There is a slight hesitation. "Even Asher. But he is so obnoxious. It took so much bribing to get him to delete that photo."

Winter grabbed the blanket draped over the couch and wrapped them in it. "He's like his father. Most people find him too obnoxious, but they're both really kind people underneath. Be patient with him."

Now did Jackson listen? Not really. He shrugged and asked, "Where's Dad?"

"Hmm, good question. He told me, but I can't remember what he said. He'll be back soon."

He rolled his eyes at the absence of his dad. "He's never home. I barely see him. Does he even come home every day?"

"Don't worry, your father wouldn't abandon us. Trust me he loves us too much."

He grabbed the remote to turn on the tv with a small scowl. "Never seems that way," he mumbled so his mother wouldn't hear.

* * *

Jackson had always been a light sleeper so when the tv was turned off after he and his mom already fell asleep, he opened his eyes slightly. A tall blonde held the remote in his hands, and it took him a second to realize it was his father. Jackson closed his eyes to try to fall asleep again.

Jacin turned and at the sight of his son and wife asleep shook his head and a smile fought its way on to his face. He was about to turn and change into his sweats and an old t shirt to sleep in (A/n lol I described his clothes because I can't spell the actual name for pj's (is that even right?!) and was way too lazy to look it up. Oh well.) when he noticed the blanket on the ground. Without a second thought, he grabbed it and layer it over the two of them. After a quick second, Jacin leaned over Winter and placed a quick kiss on her temple.

"Love you Trouble," he whispered.

Jackson wanted to gag until an impossibly light kiss was placed on his forehead, "Love you too Jackson." Then Jacin walked away. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

His father was definitely never famous for affection. Or maybe Jackson just never saw it before.

A/N: I was going to rework that ending but I'm tired of writing. I hope you enjoyed some part of this disaster. I honestly gave up on this story, and I think I'm pretty much done with writing because I have no inspiration and haven't had any for a while. I'm sorry about how bad this was, but feedback helps because I really do like to write, and want to get back to it. Thanks again for reading!


	8. Anger to Last Forever

**A/N: Hey guys! So I honestly thought I wouldn't write for like another couple of months, but I got inspired by Hermione6forevs's idea for an Adri and Pearl one shot. I guess it doesn't take much for me to get back to writing, yay! Thanks again Hermione6forevs!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Pearl**

Pearl stepped out onto the balcony of her New York penthouse and let out a long sigh. She gladly welcomed the warm, orange light shining in her face that others would find harsh. She had always loved sunsets. Before the move. Before the war. Before her life changed.

It was hard to remember a time when her life wasn't a living nightmare. She took a small sip from the glass of wine as memories flooded her head.

A mutant wolf soldier standing over her

It's hot breath escaping from its terrifying fangs

Seeing the Lunar queen, Levana, in all her intimidating beauty

Surrounded by those laughing, stupidly perfect Lunars

Knowing nothing was real

And seeing that…cyborg again

"Cinder," she tested the name out, hating how it sounded out loud. For a long time Pearl treated that name as taboo. The thing that stole her life, her sister.

Peony

As much as she hated saying Cinder's name, she dreaded thinking her darling sister's name. Pain exploded in her heart as Pearl fought the tears that threatened to spill over her fake lashes. But it wasn't just Peony's death that haunted her dreams.

It was Cinder's lies.

Pretending to care about her sister or that she could even feel anything.

That she was anywhere close to human.

But Peony had always chosen her. What she saw in the machine always confused Pearl. There were dozens of times when she was betrayed by her own flesh and blood. It wasn't her sister; Pearl was.

Her grip tightened so much around the stem of the glass a part of her worried, she would break it. Anger washed over her quickly as she downed the rest of her drink. Who was she kidding?

She was jealous of Cinder.

Which was ridiculous because she was rich from the glamour blocking chip and could have anything she wanted. But Cinder was always in the news mocking her.

With her loving husband. Peony's ultimate crush, but of course it wouldn't care about that.

And the monsters that were their children. A human and a cyborg, Pearl wanted to gag.

The rag tag team of friends from the war when she didn't have a single soul.

But above all it was the happiness in its eyes. Eyes that couldn't even cry.

Pearl deserved all of that, not Cinder.

The next morning her maid didn't question the shattered wine glass that was thrown from halfway across the room.

 **A/N: If it's possible I think I hate Pearl even more than I did. But it was important for me to not make a character you could sympathize with in this one because her actions shouldn't be justified. I hoped you enjoyed and next is Adri which I'll try to post tomorrow!**


	9. What If?

**A/N: Hey guys! Well Happy New Year! It's 2017, and it's hard to believe another year has passed. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter about Pearl. So now I'm doing a one-shot for Adri. Again thanks to Hermione6forevs for the idea of a Pearl and Adri one-shot. I hope these meet what you were expecting. I did want to separate the two and have Pearl's be about her anger while Adri is going to be in a place between guilt and regret.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles.**

* * *

 **Adri**

Adri woke up to the familiar squeaking of her old bed's springs. She rolled over to avoid the sun streaming through the window that faced her and saw a glimpse of Garan's smile staring back at her. She blinked know it was just her mind.

It happened all the time.

Oh she wasn't crazy. Sometimes she just saw a whisper of a face. It was more of a memory than anything. When she was really lonely.

Adri had such big plans. Buy a new house. Leave the Eastern Commonwealth forever. But somehow she was still in the same place. She had the money to change her life but never really followed through.

She screamed at herself in the mirror more times than she would care to admit, losing to frustration at the woman she saw

As her ancient routine dictated, Adri slipped on her worn robe before walking past Peony's urn. She let a single hand graze lightly over the delicate flowers, and only one tear fall from her eyes. It had been so long, that there was a circle of clean underneath the urn with a round of dust around it. Maybe that's why she never left.

Because she couldn't take Peony away.

Her daughter always loved the Commonwealth, and how could a mother do that? This is where she did and suddenly didn't grow up. It didn't feel right that Peony wouldn't be able leave and get married like the other girls. So why should Adri leave. Her job wasn't done.

She guessed it was about closure.

Before she became swallowed by all the memories, she walked over to the tv. She was flipping through the channels until her portscreen dinged. Pearl had commed her with the news of a new boyfriend.

In another time, Adri would have been disappointed that Pearl was still unmarried. However, she now couldn't will the energy to care. Nothing she valued beforehand had much of an effect on her now.

She sent a quick, uninterested comm back before focusing on the tv once more. It was the news channel. They were doing a story about the Empress's recent pregnancy announcement.

There was a photograph being highlighted. It was of the royal family. The Emperor and Empress were standing proudly, happily with the little Princess Amaya running around them.

 _I guess Cinder found her family._

It took her a while, but she finally realized that the palace official who gave her the "invitations" to the wedding between Kaito and Levana was Cinder herself. And she also came to the conclusion that the words she said about the cyborg were a result of emotional manipulation. She remembered every single word. Every single forced guilty word. But one line stood out.

 _If only she had been normal._

That was the reason Adri treated Cinder that way. If only she had been normal, her life would have turned out much better.

She repeated it so many times, she actually believed that.

But what if Adri had been more tolerant? Accepting? Kinder? What if it wasn't Cinder's fault?

She stopped to ponder that thought.

 _What if she had been the family the once little cyborg had always wanted?_

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to say that I do not approve of Adri's actions towards Cinder. But it's been a while and Adri has gone through some things. Maybe she got a new perspective on life? I don't know, it's just how I felt like writing it. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and if you have an idea about what you want to see, please tell me!**


	10. Fluffy Snow Equals Fluffy Lives

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok it was about time I do a one-shot about the first snow day for all the Lunar born characters. It has literally been done way too many times. However it's snowing where I live, and it NEVER snows. So this is me being super happy about real winter weather.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles.**

* * *

 **Kaider**

Snow is a mythical, icy being, unheard of in the Eastern Commonwealth. Kai and Cinder are plain lucky when they meet up with Cress and Thorne in Chicago with mountains of fluffy snow. At first Kai acts like a overprotective puppy worrying over Cinder's prosthetic.

He then shuts up as Cinder pushes him face first into the freezing slush. Kai is so cold afterwards that it reduces Cinder into an apologizing mess, offering her coat to him.

They end up cuddling with known but unsaid whipped cream mustaches from their hot chocolate.

* * *

 **Wolflet**

Sparkling snow covering the entire farm transforms Wolf into a wide-eyed child. He's never seen snow in real life. And he can hardly wait to go outside. Scarlet flat out laughs at his enthusiasm but finds it ridiculously adorable.

They've already bought as many winter clothes as possible. Once outside, Wolf is so amazed that his instincts completely miss Scarlet's snowball hitting the back of his head. This obviously spurs on a full-fledged snowball war. Not fight, war.

Wolf eases up on his throws a little while Scarlet goes all out. By the end of the day, their noes are as red as Scarlet's hair. They park themselves right in front of the fireplace, not even stopping to take off their wet clothes.

There's a large puddle surrounding them in the morning.

* * *

 **Cresswell**

Cress and Thorne have already seen snow before the Chicago trip with Kai and Cinder. The first time, Cress is a little scared but super excited to wear all her new snow gear. Thorne makes her close her eyes as he leads them to a frozen lake.

He surprises her by saying that they're going skating. Now Cress is terrified, but she puts on a brave face. She's armed with a fake, tight smile as she laces up her skates before wobbling onto the ice.

Of course Thorne magically just knows how to skate. He knew Cress would be apprehensive of his surprise, but he takes her small, gloved hand in his. He gently guides her around the pond, refraining from laughing at her trembling body.

Cress is humiliated really and actually very cold. At least being so close to Thorne still makes her blush to the roots of her hair, warming her face. She manages to stay up for more than four seconds before they decide to go back to the Rampion.

As revenge, she makes him stay up late watching romantic movies with her. (He may whine about it like a child, but he secretly loves watching them with her.)

* * *

 **Jacinter**

Winter may have official ambassador duties but there's always time to relax. When she first sees snow, she's reminded of the feeling of her hallucinations about ice. But this time it's better because Jacin is there with her.

Jacin knew things would go wrong as soon as Winter dragged them up that hill with a thin piece of plastic in her hand. The concept of sledding just sounds like a death trap to him, but when she looks at him with those big eyes… he's done for.

Of course Winter picks the biggest hill she can find. As they speed down the hill, Winter is alive with adrenaline, eyes wide with excitement. Jacin's eyes, however, are closed tighter than humanly possible.

They end up right in front of a giant forest. Winter's so enchanted by the look of the snow on the trees, she just keeps walking. Jacin tries so hard to find their way back, but Winter, constantly gets distracted so they keep getting lost.

Oh well

Eventually he has to grab her wrist and drag her back. He stays mad for a total of two minutes before he calls her "Trouble" and forgives her with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Just some short and sweet fluff for all of our main ships. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
